TK's confession
by Veemon fan683
Summary: in toronto Yamato is Touring with his bad with TK as his technical specialist. but when Yamato finds out something shocking about TK the following time of healing will lead them through both worlds. (Rated T for light Violence, Language and Drug reference Reader discression is advised)


TK's confession chapter one

A/N: this was originally done for Remi's digimon bingo non flash, but I can't just leave it where it ended so one original for bingo is in my one-shot collection but this is a standalone story. I hope you like it enjoy this tale of brotherly love and Justsomeguyy, you're more than a brother to me this story is dedicated to you. Enjoy this story and remember I'm always there bro.

It has been a long time since Yamato was in japan with his band touring around America. Willis did help with the navigation and some of the translations and even found maps of most states and provinces in the US/ Canada but now Yamato was driving to his last stop Toronto Canada. The sound of a bootleg recording of their last concert was playing on his CD player as he was resting from the long night. His band was one of few to be celebrated in japan.

"Matt, we need to practice get your ass out here!" the Drummer called into the bedroom waking mat and tossing him from his bed. "Yamato Ishida you are so shit at getting up."

"Now listen here, I will not take any of your crap. I just want to rest until we get into Toronto do a little looking around Chinatown then practice alight." Yamato called back in his best English.

"Fine then but I better not catch you talking into your computer again." The Drummer said and he left Yamato alone in the bedroom of the van.

'They don't understand, I don't talk to the computer I talk to Gabumon' Yamato thought as he got up out of bed and turned on the computer. He brought up a client that looked similar to a digi-gate and when it loaded the image of Gabumon appeared on the client.

"How is it going Matt?" Gabumon asked in an eager tone, he was always conreced for Yamato's wellbeing.

"I'm fine Gabumon but thank you for asking is the digital world good and safe?" Yamato asked as his little brother walked in. TK handled the technical stuff as he learned a lot from Yolie about computers.

"Oh hey, Gabumon. Mat that new Drummer is going nuts about how you hate practicing. I guess he is just one of those high strong types." TK said as he walked over to the screen. "He says you spend too much time talking to that computer, but if he knew he would feel like a donkey."

"Hello TK, now what was I about to say yeah the Digital world is doing fine. But a few Kuwagamon do seem to enjoy picking on the Yokomon noting too serious any way besides between Veemon Agumon and I we have handled them every time" Gabumon said as Patamon flew into view.

"TK come in and play!" Patamon said as his eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his little face.

"Sorry but Mat and I have to try out this Vietnamese place, I hear it has the best noodles in all of Toronto much better then what Davis calls noodles but that's easy to to." TK said as he and Yamato laughed at Davis' expanse

"Hey you thinck Davis' noodles are crap and yet you said you love them what's going on ?!" the lisped voice of Veemon came out of the comuter. The Crummer came in again.

"You're talking to the computer again and you to little dude. Well I guess your whole family is full of wackos. " the drummer said just before taking a blow to the face from Yamato.

"First of all stop putting me down second of all you ever disrespect my brother again you'll need life insurance and third of all get out of my sight!" Yamato said as he prepared to give the Drummer another blow.

"Hey Mat you still have explaining to do… oh sorry well might as well tell him." Veemon said realizing he had just revealed the existence of Digimon to some Canadian drummer.

"Wow little blue dude you look cool! Either that or this hemp is not really hemp sorry TK if it's not hemp." The drummer said just before taking a knee to the gut from Yamato.

"You gave him pot! TK tell me you didn't smoke it." Yamato said in an angry tone aonly worsening when TK nodded. Yamato first practicly threw the drumer out of the bed room then turned to TK grabing him by the collar but not raising his other first as he was so tempted to do "God fucken Dammit! Do you know how addictive that shit is, how stupidare you!? You need to think smart and nto get addicted to drugs. I don't want to walk into your room one day and fine you ODed on the floor!" Yamato yelled before realizing he was actually choking his little brother. He then relished his brother and sank down to the floor "Oh my god... I, I'm a monster I'll understand if you want to hit me after that I'll let you-." Before mat could finish TK hugged him.

"Yes I know it was stupid I was just curious, But this hasn't been the first time you remember LA when I was separated from you for about a night I smoked and drank myself out that night it was one helluva party sorry mat I'll stop right now. No more drugs." TK said as he started to cry. Yamato's eyes also began to teir up but the mood was broken when Veemon interrupted again.

"Hey you still haft to explain! Hey I see what your doing don't you dare turn the speakers" Veemon said as the speakers for the computer were turned off by TK.

"TK, I'm still soryy for Choking you but I only was that angry because you're my brother and I promised Mom and Dad that I would make sure you don't get into anything. But I'm here now that you have realized how evil that stuf is I'll stay beside you through the withdrawl and unto your healing." Yamato said as he and TK left for Vietnamese noodles.

A/N: Might continue this story onward but this part was for digimon binge it's almost as much about TK as it is for Yamato but still A nice little story about how much Yamato cares for TK and hates this new Canadian drummer

To be continued?


End file.
